


Canopus

by VincentsEyebrows



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, CEO Miles, Fluff, Humbug Hair, M/M, Miles has a cat named Milktea, Smut, angsty Alex run away from home, eycte Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentsEyebrows/pseuds/VincentsEyebrows
Summary: If anyone told Miles that a night in a shady little bar downtown would change his monotone life, he would had laughed. An unexpected turn of events adds some colour to his routine, turning it into a vibrant storm of antithesis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out I don’t know what the fuck this description is, I was feeling poetic and shit. Anyway this is going to be a four chapter fic that I came up with while traveling to my summer house. I hope you enjoy it!

Miles sat on the bar stool that was located the farthest away from the doors of the club, where the light was more dim and the air thicker with smoke. It was a boring night, one that he had repeated an endless amount of times for the sake of breaking out of his routine, but all he ended up doing was create another, brand-new, routine. He held the rim of his whiskey glass in his hand and swirled it around, hearing small ice cubes crush against one another, cigarette also held between his middle and index fingers.

Truth was that Miles didn’t have the time to break out of routine. At the age of 25 he owned a multi million company, one that he had to manage and constantly improve. One thing led to another and he was stuck at leading the most boring life, at home or at the office. The first was better, since he, at least, had a cat waiting for him at home. He placed his drink down and reached for his back pocket, to fetch his wallet, deciding it was time to call it a night.

That was when a boy sat next to him in another stool, his gaze cold, quite unfitting to his gentle features and his shoulder length, curly, hair. The front strands were tucked behind his ear, revealing his prominent cheekbones and sharp jawline. He caught his gaze on him, studying, perplexed. Before he could even realise what was going on, the boy had taken hold of his glass of whiskey and downed it in one go, his eyes fixed on his own.

Miles gazed at him in silence, eyes burning at the small act of strange defiance. Then, as if on cue, he ordered two more whiskeys.

“You shouldn’t keep your wallet in your back pocket.” The boy remarked, voice deeper than Miles expected to hear. The little warning almost brought a smile to his face, because there was a hint of kindness behind the obvious threat.

“What’s your name?” Miles asked, visibly ignoring what the boy had just said. He pressed his cigarette to his lips and inhaled deep, smoke surrounding his face as he slowly let it back out. 

“Alex.” The boy responded, throwing a glance at the bartender as he was given a lowly look, drink pushed towards his chest in a much more aggressive way than it was handed to the older man. “Fuck off.” He murmured under his breath, then picked up his glass.

“I’m Miles, it’s nice to meet you, Alex.” He held his hand out and smiled a polite smile.

Alex snorted and looked him up and down. “Where did you learn to speak like that?” There was something degrading in his voice and in the fact that he didn’t spare him another look, just went back to sipping his whiskey.

“Where did you learn to act like a brat?” His voice remained calm, but there was a hint of playfulness in it now.

The little comment made Alex turn his stool to the side, Miles having earned the privilege of them sitting face to face. Alex placed his leg on the footrest of Miles’ chair and leaned closer, tone dropping. “With big, posh, boys like you.” He let the words roll off his tongue slowly, which was enough of a decoy so he could steal Miles’s cigarette pack from the bar. Or so he thought, because a hand gripped at his wrist, strong and unwavering, pinning it against the wooden top.

“This won’t work a second time.” Miles suggested, his hold turning soft as he rubbed gentle circles into Alex’s wrist, a small apology for the rough treatment.

Alex got off his stool and stepped into the ground, his combat boots clicking against the wooden floor. “Then let me have this one.” He smiled gently, but his eyes held mischief in them. His fingertips found the man’s slow burning cigarette and pulled it away from his lips. He inhaled deep and slowly let the thick cloud of smoke out. With their vision momentarily blurred, he planted his hand on the back of Miles’ neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Their mouths worked together, lips moving and Miles working his way into the younger’s mouth. Hands found Alex’s small waist and gripped down, pulling him closer as Miles also got off his stool, now towering over him by a few centimetres.

Alex’s hands found his company’s chest, then moved up to his shoulders, touch ghostly soft. Miles’ hand moved to his cheek and pushed a few strands of hair away from his face, his heart thumping in his chest as he was pushed back, his bottom pressing against the stool that was behind him.

When Miles pulled back, he got to glance at a slightly flustered Alex, his chest heaving a little. He grabbed at his glass and downed the last bits of whiskey, then let the glass click against the bar top. He watched as Alex took off his scarf, revealing his long and pale neck. He placed his hand against the side of it, cold fingertips that made him flinch against his hot skin. His thumb started rubbing small circles into the softness of it, their eyes fixed together as Alex stood closer, hands hanging from Miles’s chest. The older of the two let their lips hover together for a moment, barely brushing against one another, just a small touch that left Alex craving for more.

Miles pulled his wallet out of his pocket and placed a 50£ bill on the bar top, which was more than enough to cover for their drinks. This time he let Alex have his car keys, watching as the boy got out in the parking lot and started trying to figure which one was the car they matched to.

Eventually, the lights to a sports car flickered as Alex pressed the unlock button on the keys, his eyebrow cocking in surprise. More expensive than he thought.

They drove in silence, Alex looking outside of his window as they drove into a high class area of London, eyes skimming through the different high rise buildings. He felt immensely cheap just existing there, which made him all the more eager to shed his worn clothes.

They parked into the garage of a luxurious skyscraper and took the lift to the top floor. Alex had never seen so many buttons into an elevator, nor had he been into such a tall building.

Miles watched him with interest, the way he scanned everything with his eyes and took in all of his surroundings, which probably looked beyond alien to him. It was obvious in the way he walked and in the way he stood, almost afraid he would break something and then have to pay for it.

They stood out of a door with a small scanner by the side, where Miles pressed a card that had the door automatically pop open. Alex wondered when was the last time people like Miles used actual keys– Or anything that a middle class family would.

He stepped through the door and took in the luxurious apartment that Miles’ house was, full of floor to ceiling windows and white plush carpet spreading from wall to wall. His furniture didn’t seem older than half a year, so he figured that the place must be new. It almost felt like a felony as his combat boots pressed into the carpet but it didn’t stop him from following Miles into the bedroom.

Miles cupped Alex’s cheeks by the bed, for the sake of feeling up his cold lips and cheekbones. He started unwrapping the scarf from his neck for once more, watching as the warm fabric hit the floor. Then he worked at his jacket, slowly rolling it off his shoulders. “Is the house warm enough?” 

Alex had to blink twice at those words, they were far too caring and foreign. He only nodded and helped Miles work him out of his jacket, his body only covered by his t-shirt and skinny, black, jeans. The room was truly warm enough for his skin to feel pleasant even when exposed.

Miles just stood there for a moment, his hands on Alex’s cheeks, his thumb caressing his upper lip and watching as his eyes gleamed dangerously. He was such a beautiful boy, pale skin and prominent features, expressive eyes and hair that framed his little face. Lips parted against his fingertip and Miles took the hint and kissed him, his hand moving to his nape to pull him closer.

Alex tipped his head to the side and smiled against Miles’ lips, his hands finding the other’s chest and resting until he decided to push. He shoved him against the bed, the back of Miles’s knees hitting the mattress and forcing him to sit down. Alex pulled himself on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, soon to resume their kissing. His hands found Miles’s shirt and started undoing the buttons with expertise, remaining focused on his task even as the older tugged at his tee shirt.

Miles’ hands settled against the younger’s chest after he yanked his shirt off his head, feeling the protruding bones of his ribcage as he pulled his lanky body closer. His hands left just for one moment, for the sake of undoing the last buttons of his chest and pushing it down his shoulders. With their chests nearly touching, Miles leaned into the heel of his one hand, the other lazily hanging from Alex’s denim, around his waist. Quiet sighs filled his ears as he pressed his lips against the boy’s neck, ghostly kisses turning into careful sucking, careful not to graze too much with his teeth.

His head moved lower, his slight stubble grazing the younger’s chest as he took one of his nipples into his mouth, his other hand caressing the small of his waist to encourage the small sounds that escaped him.

Alex nearly purred as he wrapped his arms around Miles’ neck, unable to stay still as he moved them down his back and to the loop of his belt. He moved them away when Miles pushed them back, a perplexed look covering his pale features. He was hurried off the older’s lap, so he sat on the mattress and watched as Miles stood tall in front of him. He knelt between his thighs and pressed a firm kiss against Alex’s knee, his hands coming to work the laces of his combat boots, patiently and carefully. Alex was confused by his behaviour, by how careful and gentlemanly he was being.

Miles caressed the younger’s leg with a small smile, just before he pulled his boot off and placed it neatly to the side. He continued with the same routine to the other leg, until he could take his socks off as well and move his hands to Alex’s belt. He felt the younger’s eager hands meet his own, in a desperate try to take the jeans off quicker. With a bit of cooperation and some kicking of his legs, they were on the floor in less than a second, followed by his underwear. Miles didn’t stand yet, he just sat there, admiring the boy he had on his bed. His chest heaved and his cheeks were flustered, brown locks slightly messy. He placed his hand on the back of Alex’s ankle and started kissing up his knee, all the way to his inner thigh, ghostly touches that made the younger’s skin crawl. 

Alex leaned back into the heels of his hands and tipped his head back, his neck creating an arch that he knew Miles couldn’t peel his eyes off. He bit his lower lip as he felt the man’s breath on his cock, his hand wrapping around him before his lips could touch his tip. He instinctively let his hand run through Miles’ hair– Which was too short for him to grip.

Miles pressed his thumb underneath the tip of Alex’s cock, his eyes fixed on the expression of pleasure that his face twisted in. “Patient.” He whispered, hand slowly retrieving as he pulled himself into his feet. He walked to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, which he placed onto the mattress. He went back to kneeling on the floor, his mouth finding the boy’s inner thigh and sucking dark bruises into his pale skin. “Lay back.” He demanded, not missing the cocky look that Alex gave him before he laid back and spread his legs on each side of Miles’ head.

Alex eased his eyes shut and took in a deep breath, muscles relaxing as he felt slick fingers rub against his opening. The first finger made him shudder, his teeth biting into his lower lip as Miles gripped his thigh with his free hand, massaging it and serving in soothing the slight pain that accompanied the second digit.

Miles was careful with his movements as he tried to locate that spot inside Alex, wanting to make sure that he got all the pleasure in the world while he got him stretched. He spread his fingers and heard a quiet grunt from the boy, soft whimpers unraveling into moans as he kept on fingering that spot that had Alex’s back arching off the mattress. He moved his mouth on the spot above his trimmed pubes and started sucking on it, creating possessive marks over his flustered skin as he pushed his third finger inside.

He saw Alex rolling his head to the side and pushing his hips back against his hand, eager to feel more of him, to get even more of these sensations. It felt to him like Miles knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly which spots of his to hit in order to have him gasping. His fingers stopped thrusting and just settled for massaging his prostate, which had his eyes rolling to the back of his head and broken moans escaping his pale lips.

Miles smirked at the little reactions that his actions received, eager to take these little moans and multiply them in volume and frequency. He planted his free hand on Alex’s hip and held him down, just as his other hand started fingering right into the boy’s spot, fast and unwavering, stimulating him until Alex’s hands were twisting into the bed sheets and his voice came out in sharp cries. His entire body danced against Miles’s fingers, pushing back and twisting in pleasure, his cock leaking shiny beads of precum. He probably couldn’t even think of the kisses Miles was planting against his inner thighs, of the little caressing of his thumb against a protruding hipbone. He felt accomplished, seeing cocky Alex fall apart in his hands.

Miles retreated his fingers when Alex started breathing heavily and his cock started twitching, knowing that he came too close to triggering an orgasm. He heard a quiet whine as he wiped his fingers on a tissue from the bedside table, knowing that Alex was growing impatient.

As Miles stood to take care of his pants, he felt his breath catch in his firm chest. Alex’s hair was messed up, probably because his own hands gripped them too tightly, his skin was dump with sweat and his eyes seemed to be glazed with heavy lust that was only directed to Miles. Right then, all his attention was on the older man, which gave Miles a weird sense of power.

Alex watched as Miles undid his belt with torturously slow moves, slide his zipper down and squeeze himself through his boxers, eager to relieve some tension. He recognised the look on Miles’s face, the demand in his eyes. He spread his legs out and pulled himself to the end of the bed in response, eyeing every move the man followed, from tipping off his shoes to pushing his boxers down his hips and sliding a condom on. He almost purred at the sight of Miles’ length, already wondering how good it must feel inside him, how much it would stretch him out.

Nothing prepared him for that when Miles knelt on the bed and grabbed him by the back of his knees, pulling him close effortlessly and settling between his thighs. Nothing prepared him for the feeling of being filled so slow that he could feel every inch of Miles’ girth, his insides instantly responding by tightening down, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his lips parting in a soundless moan.

Miles’ hands slid from Alex’s knees up to his hips, taking a steady hold as he rolled his hips experimentally, a throaty moan escaping him. “You’re so beautiful.” He purred, his one hand tracing up the boy’s chest and feeling his rapid heartbeat as he thrust into him with growing need, their hips slapping together.

“Miles!” Alex’s eyes rolled back as the older hit that spot inside him with a kind of expertise that shook him whole. His name felt so good on his tongue, as if that was what his mouth had been originally crafted for, moaning that man’s name. Alex had slept with older men before, but no experience compared to this, nothing compared to the way Miles planted his elbows on each side of his head and kissed him hungrily. Alex’s arms wrapped around his neck and held on tight, broken moans meeting Miles’ low grunts as their tongues moved together.  

Miles moved one of his hands down Alex’s hip, to the back of his knee, and pushed his leg as far up as he could, that way giving him new space and renewed leverage for him to thrust into the wanton boy. Lustful gasps filled his ear as he started snapping his hips in short intervals, rolling them so his cock would press right into that spot inside Alex. “Feelin’ good, baby?” Miles gasped with a cocky smirk, hovering just a few centimetres away from the boy’s lust filled expression. His eyebrows had furrowed and his mouth was gaping open as a string of broken sounds escaped him.

Every thrust of Miles’ skilled hips knocked the air out of Alex’s lungs, making his body twist and his back arch in need. He started thrusting his hips back with desperate movements, his hands finding his hair for once more and pulling on it slightly, head tipped back and his long neck exposed for Miles’ mouth to latch on, to fill with dark blue bruises. Miles’ groans started growing in volume and Alex couldn’t help the cocky smile on his lips as he circled his hips, knowing that the movement was driving the man crazy.

Miles let his hand rest around Alex’s throat without squeezing, just a constant reminder of who was in control right then. His lips found the small of his ear and started biting on it, noticing the way Alex’s body tensed and shivered. He figured he found a weak spot, because the responses to his little teasing were breathtaking. Alex’s hands had flown to the older’s sides and started clawing gently, trying to contain any louder moans as their hips snapped together.

With one hand supporting his weight against the mattress, Miles moved his other one down the boy’s chest, until he wrapped it around his cock and started jerking him with quick movements. “Yeah, baby? Does this feel good?”

Alex practically struggled not to cry out and hold back, trying to prolong the feeling of his building orgasm, not wanting this to end so soon– But he felt so hot, everything tingled and all he could think of was the delicious cock thrusting inside him and making him squirm in need. “Feels so good,” he gasped out, hand finding his mouth as his back arched involuntarily and he let out a loud cry. His cheeks had grown red, ashamed to have fallen apart so fast.

“No, no, let me hear your voice. Look at me as you cum, I want to see your pretty little face.” Miles was nearing the edge himself, the way Alex squeezed down with every thrust had the muscles in his lower abdomen tightening. He started jerking the younger boy in time with his thrusts, fast and unwavering, flicking his wrist and pushing his thumb underneath the tip of his cock.

Alex’s eyes widened as the sensations heightened and he struggled not to close his eyes. His entire body arched up towards Miles and he let out a moan loud enough to wake the dead. His head thrown back, hair tousled underneath and he looked so beautiful, gasping and trying to retain eye contact as his prostate was simulated in ways that had his toes curling. He came with one long, debauched groan that had Miles twitching inside him, his muscles tightening down and squeezing him. Their eyes fixed to one another’s until the very end, until Alex’s body slumped down and rolled slowly, riding out the intense waves of his orgasm.

The sight alone was enough to throw Miles over the edge. A few more thrusts and Miles buried himself deep inside Alex, their hips pressed flush together as he came into his condom, their bodies pressed chest to chest, loud pants mixing as arms wrapped around one another in an attempt to catch their breaths and remain close.

Miles pulled out after a moment, careful to plant a soft kiss on top of Alex’s head, before he slumped down by his side. He pulled his smaller body close, arm wrapped around his waist and holding him with outmost gentleness.

Alex pushed his hair out of his face after he managed to ease his racing heartbeat and let his head down against the cushions. “Cigarette.” He croaked, thing that had Miles smiling cheekily and pulling himself into a sitting position. He grabbed his pants from the ground and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He threw it on Alex’s chest, not missing the quiet grumble his action received. Alex lit one cigarette and inhaled deeply, balancing itbetween his lips as he tucked his long hair behind his ears.

Miles sat by his side again, gently caressing the boy’s knee. “Am I going to wake up to my phone and keys missing?” Joked Miles, which earned a cheeky smile from Alex.

“Depends.” He cocked his brows, letting a thick cloud of smoke through his puffed lips.

Miles chuckled and lowered himself on the mattress completely, just to pull Alex against his side. “I’m not eager to figure out.” His tone was lighthearted, happy, even.

It didn’t take long until Alex succumbed to his own tiredness, falling asleep comfortably against Miles’ firm body. Miles took a while to fall asleep, just caressing Alex’s protruding hipbone and watching his peaceful expression.

 

Miles rolled to his side when he woke up, reaching for the warmth of that skinny little body– but he found nothing. His hands met cold bedsheets and he brought himself to his elbows, looking around the room for any signs of Alex. He probably left. Just another one night stand, Miles thought. He rubbed his face with both of his palms and pulled himself to his feet. He pulled on his boxers and stumbled out of his room– But he was met by an unexpected sight.

There, in the living room, he saw Alex, dressed in his button up, eating cereal from a huge bowl and watching some documentary on TV. He was leaning on one armrest, legs almost reaching the other side. 

Alex looked up with a mouth full of cereal, then fixed his eyes to the TV again. In a monotone voice, he said: “In movies they say that wearing your shirt after sex is hot. I don’t understand.” He shrugged, sounding beyond uninterested.

“Good morning to you too Alex.” Miles chuckled and just headed to the kitchen. He saw all of his leftover tappers laid out, their contents having obviously been consumed. He just started wondering how much could Alex eat– But the next thing he felt was worry about how often did that kid eat. Shrugging it off, he started preparing two coffees for them. He couldn’t help that smile that was constantly plastered in his face, glad that Alex did actually stay today.

He brought the coffees to the coffee table and looked at Alex, who cocked his eyebrows at him. 

“What? Do you actually expect to sit here?” Asked Alex, holding his spoon up in a borderline threatening way. He smiled when Miles just lifted his legs up and sat down, placing Alex’s legs across his lap so his previous position wouldn’t be changed.

“I, in fact, was.” Miles took a long sip from his coffee, the caffeine helping activate his drowsy brain. “Are you seriously watching dolphin documentaries?”

Alex rolled his eyes and kicked Miles’ thigh. “What did you expect me to watch? The stocks?” His mouth was full of cereal as he said that, sounding borderline offended.

It made Miles smile so wide, how could that boy be so cute? “Maybe.” He placed his coffee down on the armrest and started rubbing Alex’s leg gently, massaging the muscle of his calve and watching him sink in his seat from the corner of his eye. He must be tired. He leaned down, soon to press a warm kiss against the boy’s knee. “Do you want to go for dinner?”

Alex looked at him with a dumb found expression, which he quickly exchanged for his signature eye roll. “Don’t get too familiar.” Alex’s voice was playful, a smile playing on his lips. He gave the air that he was in control of things, something that drove Miles crazy and he could see it in his eyes.

They spent the rest of the evening together, discussing music and TV shows. Well, it was more of Alex dissing Miles’ interests to tease him, but the older of the two didn’t particularly mind. At night, he dropped Alex to a shady looking neighbourhood where he insisted he had friends waiting for him.

 

The week passed anxiously for Miles, he had exchange phone numbers with Alex but he had heard no word from the younger. He texted him almost every day, making it obvious that he was interested– But all his messages received a read receipt and no answer. Today, Miles chose not to send another message. He knew that he would receive no answer again, but he still hoped. He run his fingers through the short fur of his cat, who was currently rolling around on the couch, trying to rub her back against the cushion. Black fur felt comforting between his fingers, but he still found himself missing the sensation of his fingers tangled into Alex’s messy locks. He couldn’t believe the effect that boy had on him. He was absolutely taken in by him, his defying nature and his dismissal of his money had Miles feeling refreshed, he hadn’t met anyone like that. Maybe Alex was crept out by his attitude, by his loving words or his gentle actions. Maybe he should apologise about the dinner suggestion. Caught in his train of overthinking, he almost jumped when his phone rung with a message.

Miles gripped his phone in his hand and unlocked it with swift fingers– He prayed it wasn’t a message by some colleague.

It was Alex.

His heart fluttered as he opened it.

 

_Tonight at 9pm. Where you dropped me off last time._

_Sent: 7:32pm_

 

Miles cursed his luck and threw his head back into the cushions. He typed out his response.

 

_I can’t tonight. I have a meeting._

_Sent: 7:32pm_

 

Miles sunk into his seat and pulled his cat against his chest in spite of her protests, her lazy meows and attempts to slip away. Why today of all days? He messaged him every other day for the past week.

 

_I didn’t ask._

_Sent: 8:41_

 

Miles smiled at the demanding text and stood up. He had to go. He made the right calls, he told his secretary to call in sick for him and postpone the meeting.

 

He had to see Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!! I hope you're enjoying it so far. I wish I could had updated sooner! Sorry for the wait!

Alex stood in front of the alley where he had last been dropped off, his cigarette burning against his fingertips as he smoked slowly, trying not to inhale too much cold air from the atmosphere. His curious eyes scanned his surroundings, cold, unwavering, gaze looking for a certain man. His feet were freezing in his combat boots and he found himself shifting a little to warm up. He finally saw the man closing up in the distance, dressed in a black turtleneck and black jeans that seemed to be more expensive than Alex’s entire house.

“I’ve been waiting for 45 minutes.” Miles remarked, happy nevertheless, as he stood in front of Alex with a warm smile.

Alex nodded and let his cigarette drop to the ground, his foot stubbing it out as he pulled his scarf up his nose to keep himself warm. He motioned for Miles to start following him but didn’t wait for him, trusting that he would come without question.

Miles followed through one shady alley after another, eyes scanning the growing dark of his surroundings. Hadn’t he known Alex better, he would had guessed he was led here to be gutted or something. He reached forward and grabbed Alex’s hand in the dark, efficiently halting his steps.

“Keep walking.” Alex said in tone barely audible, seemingly ignoring whatever Miles had to say and pulling him down two more streets.

The endless darkness of the alleys came to a withering halt, blackness being replaced by the warm light of a lingering flame. The sounds of rock music filled his ears, seemingly played by some cheap speakers that had been messily set up. He glanced around, a bunch of kids around Alex’s age were scattered around a big barrel where fire burned strong, radiating enough heat to keep their bodies warm in the crisp of the night. Some of the boys were accompanied by girls, some others alone. They all shared a similar style with Alex, messy hair and worn clothes. Their heads turned to him as if he had just broken into some members only club. He was looked up and down and he felt like he was subject to Alex’s judgemental eyes all over again.

Alex gave his hand a reassuring little squeeze, barely noticeable, so the guys wouldn’t see. He took firm steps forward, guiding Miles to an empty spot on the ground by a fence. He plopped down and pushed his scarf down his face.

Miles took a seat of his own next to Alex, still feeling the prying eyes on him. He wondered how much was he allowed to do. Could he start conversation? Could he get touchey with Alex? To Miles this felt important. The boy just let him into the places he chose to hang out, to let him see his friends and his way of living. He didn’t want to screw it up.

“Al, rich boy,” A boy with hair curlier than Alex’s said, holding two beers with a smile. He tossed one can to Alex, then one to Miles, both of them catching them just fine.

Alex held his beer up with a smile as a silent thank you. He opened up his tin can and took in a long gulp, feeling the alcohol warm down his body. He watched from the corner of his eye as Miles did the same, unable to help himself. He lowered his can down, then climbed on Miles’ lap without a warning, the man’s uncertain eyes fixing into his own. “Relax. You’re with me.” Alex said in his cheekiest voice, then grabbed both of Miles’s cheeks into his hands and pressed their lips together.

Miles’ hands found Alex’s waist and pulled him closer, the little bodily contact of theirs working wonders into relaxing the edge out of his body. As Alex got more daring with his mouth, Miles did the same, their tongues coming in contact and their hands looking for each other’s hair to run through.

Alex broke their kiss in spite of Miles’ protesting hands, now just straddling his lap with a cocky smile. “You’re all relaxed now.” Alex rolled his eyes, then tipped his beer back as he downed the entire can in one go. With a playful look, he pulled himself off the man’s embrace and stood in front of the fire. The girl that was resting against her boyfriend that handed them beers stood with an excited smile as she started dancing around with Alex, both of them screaming the lyrics to the song that was playing to each other.

Miles couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight, Alex looked happy, and unlike he did at his home, he didn’t seem to be out of place. He decided that he liked this place, because he really got to see Alex unravel and have fun with his friends. His eye caught the boy’s burning gaze on him, their gaze fixed as he mouthed the words to the song: “You get me closer to God.”

Miles felt like this was his cue to stand as well. He walked to Alex and with unwavering certainty, grabbed into his wrist and pulled him flush against his body. Their bodies started swaying to the rhythm of Ava Adore by the Smashing Pumpkins, Alex’s hair slightly messy and his skin glistering with the ghostly presence of a thin layer of swear.

It was Miles’ turn to fool with Alex, his hands held the boy’s cheeks and his lips hovered mere inches away from his own. He leaned close to his ear as he whispered the lyrics, noticing the shudder that went down the boy’s back as he heard the phrase he was expecting to hear.

_It’s you that I adore, you’ll always be my whore._

Refusing to fall behind, Alex wrapped his hands around Miles’ neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. This time it grew slowly, the older’s hand rubbing circles into his waist and their lips working with renewed passion. Alex pulled back to whisper a line of his own, which only resulted in Miles grabbing his hip with one hand and the back of his head with the other, to kiss him lustfully, a gesture to which Alex’s body immediately responded.

_You’ll be a lover in my bed and a gun to my head._

Alex’s hands started clawing down Miles’ back as their kiss grew in intensity, tongue pushing into his mouth and causing for his knees to start feeling slack.

Miles had to blink out his trance when he realised that Alex just yanked himself away from his body and made a round of the barrel until it separated their bodies by flames.

With a smug smirk, Alex waved a 50£ bill in the air, one that he more than obviously snatched from Miles’ back pocket during their little make out session. The word “burn” started chanting throughout the entire place, Alex seemingly satisfied with himself for his little mischief. His eyes fixed to Miles as he lowered the bill into flames and watched as it slowly burned to ashes into the bottom of the barrel.

Miles was the one to roll his eyes this time. He stepped closer to the barrel with a serious expression and he could swear that he saw fear in Alex’s eyes. Nonchalantly, he opened his wallet, a challenging look fixed on the boy’s perplexed face. He took out a 200£ bill and threw it into the flames without sparing it a second look. “You’re underestimating me, Alex.”

Chants and screams filled the surrounding of the bonfire immediately and Miles felt like he gained the trust of all these kids with that one gesture. He leaned his head back and looked Alex in the eye, not missing the playfulness in his eyes.

This time Alex came towards him, walking delicately, his boots scratching against the rough concrete. Miles kept a light smirk to his face as Alex pulled him down and pressed their lips together with renewed passion, a smaller body pressing against his own and demanding attention, warmth, even though the nature of this gesture also seemed to be rewarding.

Miles made a little hushing noise as he cupped Alex’s cheek, urging him to take it easy. “Slow down, baby.” Miles winked at him, then stepped back. He crouched down and picked his beer up, for the sake of downing the rest of it. He walked to the small pile of clothes that Alex had abandoned, for the sake of picking up his scarf and jacket. With swift and delicate fingers, he wrapped the scarf around Alex’s neck, making sure it kept him warm but without being too tight.

Alex looked at Miles with a look that the older hadn’t seen before. He was keeping a warm smile to his face, his eyes gleaming with something that resembled trust and admiration. It was a stark contrast to the sneaky attitude he had showcased the last time they met.

 

“A penny for your thought?” Miles asked, caressing Alex’s bare side with his fingertips, ghostly touches making goosebumps appear on his pale skin.

“Mhm,” Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, perched as close to the floor to ceiling window as possible. He watched as a thunderstorm unraveled over London, creating an oddly comforting scenery. A cigarette was held between his index and middle finger, from which he occasionally inhaled.

Miles sat himself behind his petite body and wrapped one arm around his waist. He started kissing his messy head and caressing his hip bone with his thumb. They relaxed into comfortable silence, Alex watching as thunders broke out and Miles murmuring a gentle rhythm to him.

Still naked and sex stained, Alex pulled himself to his feet, smiling as Miles tried to reach for his wrist so he wouldn’t go. He merely walked towards the massive library on the other side of the room. “You never striked me as the person to read.” Alex mused, his fingertips running over the spines of endless books, reading titles. He took out one that seemed to pick his interest and walked back onto the bed. Laying face down on the bed, he propped himself on his elbows and started flicking through different pages. He let his chin rest into his palm, slowly getting absorbed into the words printed on the paper.

After a few minutes of silence and smoking, Miles flicked the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray on his lap. “What are your parents like, Al?”

Alex seemed to perk up at the new endearment, though didn’t seem particularly satisfied by the question. With a quiet scoff, he flipped the book shut and laid on his back. “My parents have split.” He begun, searching around for their pack of cigarettes. “My mother’s worrying too much and all she knows how to do is be controlling.” Alex held his hand up before Miles could speak and continued. “She knows I’m sleeping out and she’s fine with it.”

Miles looked perplexed by that information. “Does she know that you’re sleeping at a random adult you met at the bar?” He almost chuckled, the poor woman probably didn’t have a clue.

Alex sat up in obvious irritation and run his hands through his hair. “This is non of your business, Miles.” Alex glared at him and got out of bed, suddenly feeling irritated. He didn’t want to talk about it.

Miles heaved a sigh and followed Alex’s steps, all the way to the kitchen where his cat came nuzzling Alex’s legs. “You’re right, it’s not. I just want to know more about you.” he was holding the boy’s cheek in his hand, looking right into those expressive eyes of his.

Alex let out a frustrated little sigh and tried his best to relax. Deciding to let his guard down already, he just leaned closer to Miles and pressed himself against his chest, eyes closed and shoulders slumping in surrender.

Miles wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and held him close, for the sake of nuzzling into his hair. His hands traveled south, until he got grasp of the boy’s bum and lifted him up against his body. He gently placed him on the counter, so he could brush some of his hair behind his ear with his fingers. “Pizza and Blade Runner?”

Alex smiled and nodded. “And beer.”

 

The next morning, Alex rolled out of bed with a quiet groan. His head hurt. They didn’t stop at beer, beer was like the appetiser before the whiskey came out of the cupboard. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed at his eyes as a yawn broke through him.

“Al,” Miles murmured, one arm wrapping around the younger’s waist in his attempt to keep him close in spite of his sleepy state. “You want coffee?"

Alex nodded, his eyes looking around the room for a clock.

12pm.

“Your cat’s hungry.” Alex murmured, the little fluff ball nuzzling into his ankles. He leaned down and picked her up, for the sake of hugging her into his chest. Satisfied to see that she wasn’t struggling to leave, he stood in his slightly wobbly, morning, feet and made his way to the open door of the room and to the kitchen.

Alex knelt by her bowl and opened a can of cat food. She started meowing and pawing at his legs, which made him smile happily. He poured her food in, watching for a moment as she ate enthusiastically. Dressed in a pair of Miles’ boxers and a large t-shirt, he opened the fridge for something to eat. Miles wasn’t a cooking type, they ordered takeaway for lunch and dinner.

“Care to tell me what this is?” Miles emerged from the room, dressed in loose sweatpants that hang low on his hips. He was holding Alex’s jeans in one hand and a flip knife in the other.

Alex let out a groan and turned back around, disregarding him as he went back on his search for food. He put his hand away from the fridge door as it was slammed shut in front of him, the gesture catching his attention. “What do you think it is?” His voice was mocking as he let his head rest against the fridge, Miles’ hand planted right by his face and creating a feeling of constriction. “We sleep in the street, Miles. Have you ever tried that? I think you’d figure that you need a knife.”

Miles chuckled and dropped his hand, seemingly not biting into this. “You get into fights, don’t you, Alex? What for?” His tone was serious now, his hand gingerly leaving the knife on the countertop. He could see the building irritation in Alex’s eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to back down.

“Most of us have run away from home. Not everyone is as lucky as I am, to randomly bump into a millionaire guy who is willing to pay for my expenses and give me a plate of food. When I saw you at the bar, I hadn’t eaten for two days. Some of the guys longer. Don’t ask me what that is if you don’t know the circumstances.” Alex’s tone was cold, nearly defensive. “If you thought I would stab you in your sleep, then you’re dumb.”

“I never said that.” Miles seemed confused, stepping back with his brows furrowed. “Will you stop attacking me? I’m worried about you. I just want to make sure you won’t come home with your skull cracked open, and you’re attacking me for it?”

Alex seemed to halt at the word home. The tension in his body gradually vanished as he let the words sink in. His mind kept running through them again and again. He just closed his eyes as Miles pushed his hair out of his face and behind his ears, just to press a firm kiss to his forehead. Alex let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around Miles’ chest, his head resting on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Miles stiffened for a second, the surprise of Alex apologising making his heart beat faster. His hand pushed Alex’s hair away from his nape, for the sake of rubbing soothing circles into it. “Go choose a channel, I’ll bring the coffees.” His voice was gentle and his smile sincere, thing that made Alex relax and be assured that he didn’t screw up with that little outburst.

Alex pulled back, then picked the cat up against his chest, since she had finished her food. He was about to walk to the living room, but paused instead. “Do you want to go out today? There’s that pub–“

Miles flashed Alex a bit of an apologetic smile. “I postponed yesterday’s meeting. I have to work tonight. Maybe we can do it tomorrow, alright?”

Alex’s gaze faltered for a moment, gazing into the ground as he pressed his face into the cat’s warm fur. He couldn’t hide his disappointment, but he did understand. “Alright. Got it.”

After a few minutes, Miles carried two coffees to the couch. Alex was sitting with the cat in his lap, caressing the fur behind her ears and making her purr. He couldn’t help but feel strangely nostalgic. Alex felt like home. “You’ll be home when I come back, right?”

Alex bit his lip for a moment, as if weighing his choices. In the end, he just nodded with a shy little smile. “Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while, god! It has been kinda hectic lately. I hope you enjoy this!

Alex smiled as he paid the delivery man in cash, the guy handing six pizza boxes to Matt as he placed his change into his back pocket. He was handed a large plastic bag, full of beer cans. He and Matt made a quick walk back to their usual spot, where they crouched down by the fire that steadily burnt into the barrel. 

“Nick, Jamie!” Matt yelled, the two boys that were slumped against the nearest wall, drinking and smoking, slowly emerging to their feet to see what this was about. As soon as they saw the pizza boxes, their eyes went wide in disbelief.

“Miles?” Nick asked as he sank to the ground, opening one of the boxes and taking a slice of pizza. Then Jamie and Matt did the same, seemingly relieved to finally have a good amount of food.

Alex remained stood, warming his hands above the burning fire. “Yeah.” He felt himself smile as he glanced into the flames, his mind traveling adrift.

“Does he treat you right, Al?” Matt asked, full of concern as he munched on his own slice. “You’re not tolerating him just because he has money, right?”

Alex looked up, having been brought back from his little world of thoughts. He nodded, smiling softly into his scarf. “He treats me right.”

Truth was that the past two weeks had been amazing. He slept at Miles’ every night, he ate there every day and went out whenever he felt like it. He could hang out with his friends, get into the usual trouble, then return to a warm home and curl into Miles’ loving embrace. The other day Miles surprised him with three new sweaters, since Alex seemed to appreciate how warm they felt. Miles had, of course, pointed out how he would rather buy him one of these ridiculously expensive wristwatches, but he knew that Alex wouldn’t like them.

This situation, however, had its downsides. He grew unused to the biting cold of December, making it difficult for him to stand anywhere but near the barrel when they hang out. He also couldn’t go a day without food anymore, so the few times that he slept out, he had his stomach aching. 

But he didn’t have to think of that now, since he managed to buy everyone pizzas and beers. Alex couldn’t get enough of their laughs and smiles, knowing that they hadn’t eaten in days. 

Their frenzy of happiness was cut short as their heads snapped simultaneously towards the dark alley that lead to their little spot. They heard steps and cusses, drunken laughs and empty threats.

Four men emerged from the dark, no older than Alex’s age, all dressed in a similar manner. Their eyes searched their surroundings and eventually fixed on the pile of empty pizza boxes on the ground.

“You fags got money, eh?” The one stood in the middle stepped forward. Snickers echoed behind his back, creating a more eerie feeling about the situation as the entirety of Alex’s gang stood in alert. “Give me your money and fuck off, this is our spot now.”

Matthew, having consumed more beer than he should had, barked out a laugh. “You kiddin’ me, mate? Come get it.”

Alex had to screw his eyes shut as the fight broke out, every inch of his being cursing for the entire situation. He had promised Miles not to fight anymore, not to pull that knife at anyone. He didn’t initiate it. One of the guys grabbed him by the collar and Alex had to fight back.

The fight grew vicious, punches flying in unforgiving manners, colliding with jaws, noses, eyes, even. Matt was getting most of them, because he had urged it on. Alex managed to push his own attacker off and make his way to Matt, now trying to shove their livid leader out of his face. It only resulted in Alex being squared in the mouth and his vision going blank for a moment.

They were overpowered, so Alex had to make do with his mind as he was shoved to the ground. Before the guy could come kicking at his ribs, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and threw it towards Jamie, who was only dealing with one guy. “Call the police, Jamie!” Alex practically screamed, stunting everyone into stillness. 

The stunted state that everyone entered gave Jamie the chance to punch his attacker on the jaw and send him stumbling back. He made a leap for the mobile and distanced himself from the fight, breathing rigidly as he dialed the number and moved his finger above the call button. “One more move and I’m calling the cops.” He breathed heavily, December’s cold creeping into his lungs as they all stared at one another, hatefully, irritably.

Their leader let Matt go and stood up. “Only a bunch of sissies would result to the police.” He scoffed, but gathered up his rigid boys and with a few warnings and threats of their return, disappeared.

“Matt!” Alex run to his friend that was laying on the ground, dazed as blood poured down his nose and lips. He propped the boy’s head on his lap and tried to wave some air over his face– And that’s only when they all realised that it was raining. Their adrenaline had spiked and now that it was coming down, they realised how vulnerable they were. “Matt, Matt– Can you hear me?” He shook his friend’s face with newfound worry as he struggled to focus his eyes.

“Fuck off, Al–“ Matt coughed out as he tried to sit up. “You have a fucking knife. Cops? Seriously? Cops–“ He had to cough again and hold his head in place as his body swayed.

Jamie and Nick tried to hold him up even though he fought back at first. “Matt,” Nick spoke, calmly. “Let it go, all that matters is that we’re okay.”

Alex shook his head and held his hands up. “No, Matt’s not okay. He needs to go to the emergency room.”

Matt was about to unload another string of cusses at him, but Alex’s worried expression made him sigh and forced the anger out of his system. “Go home, Al. You’re shaking like a leaf.”

Alex shook his head and reached for his back pocket for once more, pulling out the change he had left from pizza. “Take these,” he begun, placing the bills into Jamie’s hand. “They should be enough to afford a cab to the hospital– I’ll stay here in case they come back.”

“Alex!” Matt never yelled at him. But now he felt like he had to. “If you stay here they’ll beat the life out of you. Fuck it, we’ll find a different spot. Go home.”

Alex knew from Matt’s eyes that he was being sincere. Only when they all stood and started making their way to the exit of the alley did Alex realise how cold he was. He was soaked to the bone in water, having been into the downpour for more than ten minutes. He couldn’t ride the cab with the others, they were going different directions. He stood for a moment to contemplate, then realised that Miles’s office was his best shot. It was closer to where he was than home.

The fifteen minute walk was agonising. It wouldn’t stop raining and the clothes he wore clung to his skin since he was soaking. His hair was plastered to his face, heavy with dirt and moisture from his impact with the ground. It was December and it was so cripplingly cold that he couldn’t feel his fingers. The wind sneaked into the openings of his clothes and cooled the water to a freezing temperature, robbing him off the little bits of warmth that he still had left. He could hear his teeth chattering and he could feel his nose growing red from the unbearable cold. His knuckles barely moved, frozen in place.

He let out a heavy sigh as he caught sight of Miles’s building from the corner of his throbbing eye, which was sure to bruise soon. He crossed the street, completely submerging his shoes into the stream of water that the road had become.

Alex walked to the receptionist, looking ragged and freezing. His hair was wet and messed, his clothes caked in water and mud. He looked homeless and completely out of place, dripping into the expensive marble floor and holding into the expensive mahogany desk of the receptionist. “I need to see Miles.” He croaked, his throat too constricted from the cold.

The receptionist flashed an awkward smile, seemingly holding back a laugh at his state. “I’m afraid Mr. Kane only accepts clients with an appointment. Do you have a–“

“Just tell him it’s Alex.” He groaned, his body was freezing, he needed to see Miles.

“I’m afraid I can’t–“

“For fuck’s sake, just tell him!” He snapped, the anger breaming in his voice. The security from the doors approached him, standing within half a metre from his body as the receptionist finally pressed the number of Miles’ office on the phone.

“Mr. Kane, there’s someone asking for you– No, he doesn’t have an appointment, he says it’s someone named Alex.” The woman turned a shocked eye towards the boy. “I will bring him up.”

Alex gathered all his strength in order to flash a cocky smile to the guards and followed the woman as she led him to the lifts. The ride up was quiet and awkward, the receptionist tapping her foot on the floor irritably. The calming music of the elevator didn’t seem to work in creating a less awkward atmosphere. It was probably nearing her leaving time, since it was already dark outside.

They paced towards the end of a long corridor, where she knocked on the door. After Miles approved of their entrance, she opened the door and let Alex inside, quick to leave and go back to her desk.

“Al–“ Miles halted, his words catching in his throat as he was presented with a haggard version of the boy that he had left at home just a few hours ago. He closed the distance between them quickly and pulled a tissue from his pocket. He wiped at Alex’s chin, where blood from his split lip had trickled. “What happened, Alex?” His voice was wrecked with worry as he examined Alex’s face for further damage. He was glad to find that there was only some slight bruising under his eye.

“Miles– Miles I’m freezing.” Alex whispered out, voice full of desperation to get rid of these wet clothes.

Miles nodded and as if on cue, started peeling wet clothes off Alex’s sickly frame. He dumped them on the floor, making a mental note to give them to the lady that cleaned his clothes when he couldn’t be bothered. “You know, I thought that having you naked in my office would come under different circumstances.” Miles chuckled and Alex couldn’t help a small laugh, in spite of his haggard state.

Miles took hold of his shaking hand and led him towards one of the office doors. It led to a small bathroom, with a few cabinets on the side. “Sometimes I have to stay over.” He explained, then rubbed the boy’s shoulder for a moment. “Shower until you feel warm, then wear these.” He instructed, now looking through the cupboards for some clothes that wouldn’t look too extra. He picked out a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck. He let them rest on the closed cover of the toilet and took out a few towels as well. “I’ll be out. Don’t worry, nobody’s here.”

When Alex came out, he looked so much better than before. His cheeks had gained a rosy colour and his skin didn’t seem like it had been prickled by a million needles. He walked towards the couch and settled by Miles’s side, curling up into a comfortable position. He figured that Miles was reading some sort of paperwork, so he didn’t speak, not wanting to interrupt his job. He let out a content little sigh as familiar fingers found his hair and massaged his scalp.

“I have two more hours until we can go home. You should nap, Al.” Miles didn’t look up from his report until he was finished with the current page. “Hang on.” He stood, only for a moment, and fetched a blanket from one cupboard. He placed all of his paperwork on the armrest of the couch and sat down again. He nodded as Alex placed his head on his lap and laid on his side, face pressed into his abdomen. He reached out and draped the blanket over his body, making sure he was covered and warm. “I’ll wake you up in time.”

Alex only nodded as he felt his body grow heavy with the desperate need to sleep. All the tiredness of the day and the physical burden of getting into a fight was catching up on him. His eyes heaved before he could even consider staying up, Miles’ hand rubbing circles into his scalp for once more.

Alex figured that he had been sleeping for a while when he realised that his hair was completely dry by the time he woke up. His sleepy eyes flicked on Miles’ tired posture, his eyes still skimming through tiny words written on paper, seemingly unaware of Alex’s state of consciousness. With a small sigh, he started rubbing circles into Miles’ side, movements soothing and gentle. “You ought to get some rest too, tiger.” Alex smirked, feeling slightly accomplished when Miles put the papers down and smiled at him.

“Let’s go home.” Miles agreed, his hand coming to ruffle the hair of a still sleepy Alex. He waited for Alex to sit up, then he stood and sorted some papers on his desk, so they would be ready for tomorrow.

Alex glanced around in question, the events of only a few hours ago only just returning to his memory. “What about my clothes?” He was confused, he couldn’t catch sight of them anywhere in the office.

Miles waved his hand in dismissal. “I gave them for cleaning. They’ll be returned in a couple days.” He was pulling on his coat now. “And for now,” Miles begun, taking a scarf from the closet and approaching Alex. He wrapped it around his neck, making sure that it nearly reached his nose, just like the boy liked it. “You can have this. It’s not red, but it will do the trick.” He winked and he saw Alex’s expression shifting as he smiled, so obviously enamoured by Miles that he couldn’t help himself.

Miles cupped Alex’s face into his warm palms and pressed a long and firm kiss on his forehead. But he faltered as he noticed that something was off. This time his hands held a bit higher up, so they were touching Alex’s nape as well, and his cheek pressed into his forehead. Alex seemed to complain about the scratchiness of his beard, but he didn’t bother. “Alex, you feel pretty hot.”

Alex blinked in surprise. He felt fine, he felt warm– but maybe it was due to the ridiculously expensive wool of Miles’ sweater. “Do I?” He asked, almost quizzically. “We can figure that out at home. You have a thermometer in the kitchen.”

Miles had to fight the smile off his face as Alex said the word home. He would never get over this, he decided. “You know my house better than I do.” He kissed Alex’s temple this time and lingered for a moment, holding him close to his chest. He could feel the boy relax against him, his shoulders slumping down and a soft sigh escaped him, as if Miles just worked the tension out of him in a single gesture.

The ride home was quiet, Alex leaning his head against the window of Miles’ car. Miles would occasionally squeeze his hand that was resting on his thigh, a constant reminder of his presence. He was nearly falling asleep again, his face pressed into the scarf that smelt full of the older’s perfume and reminded him so much of their bed. Their bed. Alex momentarily wondered when did his mind start deciphering it as their bed and not Miles’ bed. It didn’t matter.

The small distance between the garage and the apartment on the last floor seemed beyond draining for Alex. They held hands all along, Miles’s thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of his palm. It was a gentle gesture that made Alex feel warm from the inside. The moment they were in, Alex tipped the shoes he had been given off and slumped on the couch, face down. Only now did he realise how cold he felt, that the ridiculous heat of the car had faded completely. He felt himself tremble and curl into his side.

Miles walked to his side a moment later, the thermometer and aspirin on one hand, a glass of water on the other. The cat was following him around, curious as to why feeding her wasn’t the top priority. “Al, you should go to bed.” Miles suggested as he nudged his shoulder, to hand him the thermometer. He watched as Alex shifted and placed it underneath his shirt, under his arm. Miles draped his coat over the younger’s body and crouched down by his side, his hand caressing through his soft curls.

The beeping sound of the thermometer echoed and Alex removed it gingerly, not wanting to move too much. He found it hard to focus, so he immediately passed it on Miles, not even bothering on reading it.

Miles blinked twice at the little screen. “That’s 39.2, Alex. Drink that aspirin and go to bed.” His head suddenly filled with worry as he stood, pacing up and down the living room for a second. “I’ll order something for you to eat. Do you need anything? Tea?”

Alex carefully pulled himself to his feet, still holding Miles’ coat around his shoulders. “Milk with honey.” He murmured, a coy little smile on his face. He made a walk for their bedroom, disappearing behind the door.

Miles was left in a stunted silence, Alex’s request reminding him of a sickly kid. He started heating some milk for Alex, making sure it didn’t become too hot to drink and smiling like an idiot all along. After pouring it into a cup and adding a spoonful of honey, he brought it to their room. He saw that Alex had changed into a hoodie and pyjama pants and had pulled the covers all the way up. “What do you want to order, Al?”

Alex slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and shook his head. “I don’t think I can eat.” He felt stomach sick. He grabbed his cup of milk and blew gently at the brim, to make sure he wouldn’t burn his tongue. Then he took a little sip and smiled contently. He hadn’t had that in years.

Miles looked worried for a moment, but he didn’t press. “Alright.” He placed his hand underneath the duvet, rubbing soothing circles into the boy’s tummy. He saw his eyes flutter shut in appreciation, so he kept it up and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

The only source of light came from the bedside table, where a small lamp gave an orange tint to the entire room, warmly colouring Alex’s face. He felt at ease, his feet pressed into the plush white carpet, the quietness of the atmosphere only interrupted by the slight patter of winter rain tapping against the windows. His hand moved to Alex’s knee and rubbed at it gently, causing for the boy to look up. Their eyes fixed for a few moments, a gaze different than their usual ones. It held love and worry, trust and need.

“You should sleep, Al. Do you want me to bring you a book?” Miles kissed his forehead again, then leaned back with a soft smile.

“I want the book we read yesterday.” Alex murmured, placing the now empty mug on the nightstand.

Miles nodded and headed for the library, searching through titles– Until he found it. It was a collection of short adventure stories, set in the 50s. He placed it by Alex’s head on the mattress. “Let me take a shower and I’ll be right back.”

“And feed the cat.” Alex reminded, looking up from his pillow to point out how important feeding the cat was.

“And feed the cat.” Miles repeated, with a chuckle, then left for the kitchen. After he poured in a can for her, he stood. He ate some sandwich from the fridge, then went for the shower. Throughout the entire thing, he thought of how much a simple night had changed his life. Stood underneath the shower head, warm water hitting his face, he felt lucky. Unbelievably lucky.

By the time Miles stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Alex asleep on his side, thumb tucked into one page of the book so he wouldn’t miss it. Carefully, Miles pulled the book away, without missing the page, and placed it on the night table with a pen in it, to keep it slightly open. “Sleep well, Al.” He whispered, and leaned down to kiss his messy hair.

  

Miles woke up to the sound of Alex’s phone buzzing. Dreading the possibility that Alex might wake from his much needed sleep, he leapt out of bed and set the phone on silent. When it kept vibrating in his hand, he couldn’t help but look at the screen. It was text messages he was receiving. By mom. Miles felt bad for reading Alex’s messages, but if it was his mother and was making such a fuss, it must be important. He read the messages that were displayed on the lock screen.

_Alex? Where are you?  
_ _Sent: 20:34_

_Come home. I’m worried.  
_ _Sent: 20:48_

_Matthew’s mom told be about the fight, are you hurt? Please call me.  
_ _Sent: 20:53_

_4 missed calls from Mom._

_Alex, please tell me where you are  
_ _Sent: 21:10_

There was another 9 missed calls and about ten more messages. It made Miles feel bad for the woman. She deserved to know where her son was. Swallowed by his state of pitying Alex’s mom, he almost jumped when the phone started buzzing with another call. He quickly walked out of the room and picked it up. “Hello?” The woman in the other line seemed to startle at the foreign voice.

“Who– Is Alexander there?” She asked, full of worry and anxiety.

“Alex is here, he’s alright. I’m Miles Kane. He has been sleeping in my place for a few days–“

“Can I speak to him? Please?” She was beyond desperate, obviously not convinced about her son’s whereabouts. 

“He’s asleep. But I don’t think he wants talk to you. Chances are, he will hang up the moment I give him the phone.” Miles sounded beyond apologetic, feeling bad for what this woman had to deal with.

“Please, tell me about him. Tell me where you live, I won’t come if he doesn’t want me to– Just tell me he’s okay.”

Miles sighed and sat on the couch, still held by a state of sleepiness. He was, however, ready to assure Alex’s mother about the entire situation. And so they started talking, Miles patiently answering every question that she had.

Alex woke up not long after. The ringing of his phone had half woken him already, and in spite of his attempts to go back to sleep, he found himself unable to. He cracked his eyes open and let out a displeased little grunt, arm reaching out for Miles– Only to find the bed empty. He reached for his phone, to call Miles and ask where the fuck he was– but that wasn’t there either.

Suspicious, Alex lifted himself to a sitting position. His feet brushed against the plush carpet and he was reminded of how soon he would start feeling sick again. With slow and quiet steps, he neared the bedroom door and pressed his ear against it, since he heard Miles speak.

“Of course, Mrs. Turner. You can call me whenever you want to, I’ll be glad to help you.”

Alex’s body froze, his eyes wide. Why was Miles talking to his mother? Did he pick up his phone? He felt a wave of anger coil at his stomach, an anger so explosive that it left him cold and nauseous instead of hot and feisty. Why did Miles do that? Without his permission?

It was only a moment after that Alex realised the call had ended. He had to think fast, so he run back into bed and pulled the covers over his head to camouflage his shaking breath. He felt betrayed. He trusted Miles to take care of him, he trusted him enough to change himself– And he talks to his mother even though he clearly didn’t want him to.

When he heard Miles getting into the bathroom for his morning shower, Alex jumped out of bed. He stripped off his pyjamas and changed into jeans and a sweater. Hurriedly, he half tied his combat boots and left the room. After grabbing his coat and phone from the living room, he opened Miles’ wallet that he had left on the kitchen table. He only stole 100£. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he left the house, as he run down the streets before Miles noticed he was away. He felt confused, he felt hurt and he felt betrayed.

 

Miles stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his bathing robe, which was loosely tied around his waist. He glanced around the room for any signs of Alex, since he left the bed. He didn’t put on the robe he had left for him, which made Miles scowl. He would get his fever worse and they would be in trouble. “Al, you up already?” He yelled from the room, then made his way to the kitchen, then to the living room– No signs of Alex. He felt his blood run cold. His shoes were gone from the threshold, his charger was gone from the living room, his jacket that has been resting on a chair for days, gone, too. He saw his wallet on the floor and bit his lip. Grimly, he picked it up, only to realise that 100£ were missing. Alex had stormed. Alex had heard his conversation and stormed.

Miles needed a few good seconds to realise how badly he fucked up this time. He pressed his hands into his face and tipped his head back, then twisted his short hair between his fingers. Alex was sick and careless, he shouldn’t be walking out by himself in this freezing cold. At a loss of what to do, he found himself trying to think. He wouldn’t respond to any messages, he would only run away further if he realised that Miles was looking for him. 

Miles’ body moved automatically as he threw on clothes, deciding to leave as soon as possible. He got into the car and started driving towards that part of the city where he knew that Alex’s friends usually hang out. He cursed London’s traffic jam that had him stuck for a good 45 minutes. It was already quarter to five. Ridden with anxiety, he parked his car quickly outside of the known alley. He got out and started walking down, hoping to remember the way Alex had shown him. When he reached the end of the alley, he found nothing. The barrel was empty and cold, the usual boy company gone. “Fuck!” The fight. Yesterday’s fight. Miles never asked him about that. It must had taken place here. Miles was rigid as he run out of the alley again and jumped back into his car. He threw his head back against the seat and grunted in frustration.

Think, Miles, think. Where is he going? Where could he go?

He tried desperately to recall past mentions, past places Alex had referred to. Then it came flashing to him. 

_“When I argued with my mom as a child, I used to go to Matt’s and stay the night.”_  

The train station. The train to Sheffield. The 100£. He wanted the money for a ticket.

Miles internally cursed, the central station was on the other side of the city.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought you've seen the last of me
> 
> okay this took me an eternity to post, probably because i'm lazy and forgetful lmao anyway! here is the last chapter i hope you enjoy this!!

Miles sped through the streets, going over the speed limit in empty roads. He hoped that his time wasn’t running dry. If Alex left now, if Alex got off on Sheffield, he’d never see him again. He didn’t know where he or Matt lived and he hadn’t kept his mother’s number out of respect for him. He could hear his engine roar as he entered a nearly empty highway, driving non stop on the fast lane. He prayed that he wouldn’t bump into any coppers that would slow him down.

He reached the station uneventfully and parked his car in the long term leave parking, even though he was guaranteed to get a ticket for that. He didn’t care. He run towards the ticket issue booth and slammed his hands down as he broke into long streaks of panting. “One ticket, to Sheffield. Have you seen a boy with– With long, curly hair and–“ Miles realised he didn’t have a clue what was Alex wearing today. “He’s pale and skinny– He’s really sick I need to find him.”

The lady looked at him as if she was looking at an alien, then asked the employee next to her if they had seen something. Miles could tell they weren’t really paying attention, though. He just slid money under the protective glass and took the ticket she was holding out. “Never mind, keep the fucking change.”

“The train with destination: Sheffield will depart from line 7 in 5 minutes. Thank you.”

The sound announcement made Miles’ blood run cold. He started running, pushing through seas of people and trying to find line 7. He was drunk on adrenaline and he broke out into a sprint as he passed line 5, 6.

He hurriedly showed the ticket to the man at the entrance of the first wagon, then jumped in breathlessly. Less than a minute after, he heard the doors being locked shut and released a heavy breath. He was in. He was in the same space as Alex. Now he only had to find him before the first stop, to make sure he didn’t get off anywhere. He started walking down the wagon, panting heavily as he looked for signs of Alex. It was almost 6 by now and getting dark. The lights on the inside of the wagon flickered open as they passed a tunnel, the darkness making Miles’ job so much more difficult.

Miles was beginning to lose his hope as he neared the second to last wagon. He saw so many faces, but none of them belonged to Alex. Women, men, children– None of them being who he needed them to be.

Maybe Alex wasn’t even going to Sheffield. Maybe Miles made a stupidly rush decision and jumped on the first idea that his brain came up with. If he made the wrong choice, he’d lose Alex forever. Miles’ brain was swirling, he was scared, he wouldn’t even get to explain himself on that phone call. He shouldn’t had picked it up, he knew that much– But he couldn’t leave a woman desperate and hanging either.

Miles halted as he saw a boy, slumped down on one of the seats, having sunk all the way down until his bum was on the very edge of the seat. He saw chestnut, curly, hair and a pale skin, cheeks rosey from the effects of the fever. It was Alex, it was him. He was loosely holding onto his bag with his eyes closed– and from afar, Miles thought that he was asleep. The train was busy, so Miles had to push through a few people to get to Alex’s seat.

It was then that Miles realised that he probably wasn’t asleep. His eyes weren’t completely shut, barely open instead as he breathed heavily but rapidly, normal breathing fading into light panting. His hairline was damp with sweat and his lips trembling, his knuckles weakly clawing at his jacket to reserve some of his warmth. When Miles touched his face, he saw his expression contort in relief, his hand cool against his burning skin. “Al, Al, it’s me.”

Alex didn’t respond, he was in a state between being conscious and drifting off. Everything looked glazed around him, he couldn’t focus. He felt like his body was growing numb, he couldn’t feel his hands and feet.

Miles felt his heart sink when Alex didn’t respond. How sick was he? He looked lost, like he had entered a state of complete delirium. “Al, look at me. Don’t fall asleep, say something.” He was panicking, his heart thumping in his chest. They’d get off at the next stop, they would find a hotel to stay– “No, no, no, Alex, don’t–“ he saw the boy’s eyes easing shut and his heart jumped out. Hurriedly, he slid Alex’s backpack over his shoulder and gripped his burning hand, waiting impatiently for the next stop to be announced.

As soon as he heard the sound announcement, he hooked one arm behind Alex’s back and one underneath his knees. He held him up and against his body, then did his best to balance towards the nearest exit. When the train halted to a stop and he dashed outside, the freezing air stole his breath immediately. Alex’s body shook, he was underdressed for this weather. He hurried outside the station and looked around, spotting the taxi area. Hoisting Alex into a better grip, he started walking towards them. “It’s warm there, we almost got it.” Miles hushed him, even though he knew Alex couldn’t listen.

Miles had no idea where to go as soon as he placed Alex into the backseat and sat down so he was leaning into his body. He breathed and tried to clear his head. “We need a hotel– Drive us to the best one you know.” He sighed and flopped back into the seat, his heart finally settling a little. At least he found Alex– There was still a lot to do, but at least he found him. He gave Alex a concerned look and caressed his cheek– He was still burning.

They stopped out of a hotel that Alex would probably consider to be luxurious, but Miles had seen better ones. He paid for their ride and carefully collected Alex into his arms again. He carried him to the reception, where he had to set him down and give some half assed explanation as to why he’s carrying an unconscious boy with him. The receptionist didn’t believe him and went to lift her phone up– To call the security, Miles figured. He quickly retrieved his wallet and pulled out all the money he had in cash. It was 500£ pounds. He gave them to her and stood back. “So, how much for a suite?”

The lady placed her phone down and quickly retrieved the money. “Just one night? Two?” When she saw the man nod at the second suggestion, she flipped her pages through the reservation book. “That would be 1600£.”

Miles paid with his credit card, then got the keys to the room. He lifted Alex against his body for once more and went to the lifts, glad to see that the receptionist came to help him with the elevator. She assisted them until they reached the room, where he stopped. “Bring us a box of aspirins, please.”

Getting inside the room and shutting the door behind him, Miles placed Alex into the bed. He had to think fast. With quick movements he stripped him off his clothes. He only deterred from his task to take the aspirins from the door. He went to the bathroom and started running a cold bath. Miles yanked his shirt off his head, to avoid getting it wet and walked back to the room. He scooped Alex in his arms– Who murmured some sort of complain now, clearly cold. Miles leaned against the counter as the tub filled up and he kissed Alex’s forehead firmly. “I’m sorry, Al, you’re not going to like this.”

That was an understatement.

As soon as he submerged Alex’s body into the freezing water, he gasped and his eyes opened, looking at Miles in confusion. He cried out as soon as he brought the shower head over his messy hair, cold water having him shaking. He started pushing at Miles weakly, wanting to get out. “Alex! Alex, just for a minute, please, just for a minute.”

Alex seemed to shut up at the plead, but his arms wrapped an iron grip around Miles’ one arm, whimpering non stop as his body was robbed off any sort of warmth. Miles kept apologising over his head, telling him that this was needed. After two minutes or so, Miles turned the tap off and wrapped his arms around a shaking Alex. He moved him to bed quickly and wrapped him in all the towels he found in the closet. He grabbed the box of aspirins and popped one out, then filled a glass with water and handed it to Alex.

Alex barely managed to drink the pill with his shaking hands, the room was still spinning. At least he could remain an upright position for a few minutes. Miles grabbed his discarded button up from the floor, then approached Alex for once more. He rubbed his sickly body with the towels, trying to rub some warmth into it. Then he slipped his shirt into Alex’s arms and started buttoning up. He wrapped a blanket on top of him and left for the bathroom.

He fetched the hair dryer and plucked it in next to Alex in bed. Alex seemed to hate all the noise, since he winced at the sound of it. “You can’t sleep with wet hair now.” Miles’ words were sharp and cut like knives, not about to negotiate over Alex’s well being. He dried his hair quickly, knowing that the boy didn’t particularly care if they looked messy. The moment he was done, he helped Alex into the bedsheets, then made sure he was properly covered– He passed out the moment his head touched the pillow.

Early in the morning, Alex’s eyes eased open, his body feeling hot. It didn’t register to him immediately that he wasn’t on the train to Sheffield any more. His head felt clouded, but nothing like yesterday’s delirium that had him struggle over purchasing his ticket. Ticket– He jerked into an upright position and started patting around his legs, where his pants were supposed to be. Only that he wasn’t wearing any. Immediately he was overtaken by a sense of dizziness and had to hold himself up by the headboard.

“Don’t move. Lay down.”

Alex’s eyes snapped to the window, where the voice came from. There he saw Miles, stood in his pants and a white tank top. He had been looking outside. His eyes darted to the other side of the bed, which was neatly made, and to the couch that had blankets and a pillow. “You slept on the couch.” Alex said, irony feeling his voice.

Miles rolled his eyes and leaned against the window. “I wouldn’t sleep with you if I wasn’t sure that you wanted me to.” His voice was serious, he respected Alex’s personal space. “Now, lay down, you’re still sick.”

Alex, contemplating getting up just to annoy Miles, scoffed. He sunk back into the bedsheets in defeat and turned to his side, to look at the older. “Where the fuck are we?” He murmured, voice low and sleepy for once more.

Miles shrugged his shoulders. “A stop away from London. You fainted in the train.” It almost hurt saying that. He wanted to walk to Alex so bad, to touch his head, to see how hot he was, to hold him to his chest and make sure he’s alright. “Listen, Alex, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t had picked up your phone. I shouldn’t had talked to your mother without permission, you’re right, this was none of my business.”

Alex had to swallow the lump in his throat at how wrecked and apologetic Miles sounded. Tiredly, he hung his legs over the bed and stood up. He held his hand up, before Miles could say anything, and closed the distance between them. He cupped Miles’ cheeks into both of his hands and pressed a soft kiss into the arch of his brow. “Shut up, Mi.”

As if on cue, Miles hooked one arm bellow Alex’s hips and lifted him up and into his chest. He pressed his face into his warm neck and took a moment just to take in the intoxicating sense that Alex was, the soft skin that drove him crazy the first night they were together. He walked towards the bed, one hand firm on the boy’s back, where he placed him into the mattress. He stood back to remove his pants, then slowly slipped in bed by Alex. He made sure that they were tucked in warmly as he spooned Alex into his chest, pressing his face into his hair as he familiarised with the entire sensation for once more. He had missed him so much.

“Hurts, Miles.” Alex whispered, his head practically ringing and his ears buzzing to a deafening point.

“Hang on.” Miles murmured, sitting up, full of concern. He took the aspirins from the bed and went to fill Alex’s glass. He came back and carefully handed them to him, watching as his Adam’s apple rolled with his intake of water. Even when sick, Alex was beautiful, Miles noted. “All good?” He smiled gently as he took the glass back, his hand rubbing Alex’s thigh over the duvet. When the boy nodded, he just kissed his head and pushed his hair back. He always loved having his hair played with.

Miles slipped underneath the sheets again and pulled Alex close to his chest, facing him this time. He moved a hand into his dark hair and started caressing them gently, massaging into his scalp. The boy came closer and sighed in response, obviously appreciating the little touches.

Alex hooked one leg over Miles’ hips and pressed their lips together, in a slow yet firm kiss. It was their promise that things were alright, that mistakes had been forgotten. “I missed you, Miles,” Alex breathed between kisses, voice somewhat rasped and laced with an underlying need. He gently rolled his hips into Miles’s thigh and clawed at his nape.

Miles knew that he shouldn’t be doing this, given Alex’s state, but he couldn’t resist, not when the boy was making such a bold move. He carefully slipped a hand under Alex’s shirt and let it run up his chest, caressing his side and feeling up the bones of his thorax. His body was beautiful, delicate, and Miles couldn’t get enough of it as he pressed his lips into his neck. He sucked on pale skin, carefully leaving small bruises on it, wanting to mark Alex as his own. It was a selfish need, but he couldn’t care, not when the boy was this close.

The discomfort and the negativity of the past few days was gradually melting away underneath their fingertips, Alex’s hands finding the rim of Miles’ boxers and playing with the hair that peaked through their waistline. His hand slid underneath and wrapped around Miles’ quickly forming erection, satisfied to hear soft moans against his skin as he jerked him with slow yet precise movements.

“Do you have lube, Al?” Miles asked, his own hand caressing the line between Alex’s abdomen and his belly button. He pressed his thigh a bit harder between the boy’s legs and watched him moan gently.

“In my bag.” He barely got to finish the sentence before Miles kissed him deep, stealing the air right out of his lungs. Alex wrapped his arms around Miles’ neck and ground his hips against his thigh slowly, the neediness in his voice coming through as they kissed deeply.

Miles had to hush Alex’s whining voice down as he slowly detangled himself from the younger, their lips lingering for a moment since Alex brought himself into a sitting position. With a small caress of Alex’s thigh, he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the boy’s backpack from the floor. He found a small bottle of lube and a condom and placed them both on the bedside table.

Alex sat on his knees before Miles could join him in bed, too eager to hold him and be pulled into his arms. Miles held him from the cheeks and started kissing him gently as he slowly climbed back in bed, sitting himself between Alex’s pale thighs.

Miles let his hands drift up Alex’s clothed back as the boy sat on his lap, continuing their kiss until their lungs hurt. Miles’ hands gingerly lingered over Alex’s hips, letting his thumbs press into his protruding hipbones and then sliding back, to feel up his bare ass and pull him flash against his chest. He started pressing gentle kisses all over the boy’s neck, starting from the back of his ear and coming down to his collarbone, lingering just a bit longer over his Adam’s apple and smiling at his soft whimper.

Miles brought his hand to the bedside table and patted around for the lube, until he got it. Alex was the one working on him now, biting against his earlobe with careful teeth and sucking small bruises against his collarbone. He did a quick job of squeezing some lube into his hand behind Alex’s back, then slowly brought his hand to his bottom. He didn’t push in immediately, rather than started rubbing circles around his hole, slow and teasing. He sometimes pressed down, letting the tip of his finger dip into Alex and then retrieving it.

Alex’s body was shaking with need in just a few moments, his head pressing into Miles’ hair as he whimpered. “Miles…” it came out as a short of complaint about the sweet torture that he was enduring. It seemed to do the trick, because Miles finally let his finger slip knuckle deep and Alex’s body arched eagerly, pushing his lower half out towards him.

Miles concentrated on kissing a small patch of skin that peaked out from Alex’s open collar. His other arm remained firm around the boy’s waist, his hand finding the small dips that were just above his butt and massaging into them. He carefully cupped Alex’s cheek as he added the second finger, stretching his fingers and pushing deeper, working him up from the inside. He glanced into Alex’s flustered expression, his brows slightly furrowed and his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Hanging on, tiger?” Miles smiled gently at him, seemingly remembering the little nickname the boy had used for him two days ago. It made the younger nod and smile gently.

Miles popped two of the buttons of Alex’s shirt open with his free hand, for the sake of pressing his thumb against his little, erect, nipples and slowly work them up. He sucked one of them into his mouth, his other hand caressing up his side and down his hips as he pushed a third finger inside him.

Alex felt his knees grow weak by the consistent stimulation, his arm going slack around Miles’ neck, a half assed attempt to keep himself up. He was panting heavily, his body folding in every time Miles brushed into his spot and brought raspy moans out of him. His desperate hands found the older’s cheeks and pushed his chin up, so he could kiss him deep, a gesture full of need. His hands came clawing on Miles’ back to grasp on his tank top and yank it over his head, now feeling the warmth of his body closer than before. He broke away from the kiss just to run his fingers through Miles’ soft hair, holding him from his nape as he brought his lips to his ear. “I missed you. I missed this.” He practically gasped these words out as Miles pressed into his spot for one last, lingering, time.

Miles found his lips latched on Alex’s throat, his hands roaming his body and feeling up every curve that he had missed in the past two days. “You belong with me.” He breathed heavily, squeezing the boy into his chest, almost as if he was too afraid to let him go. He only let go to reach out for the condom, but Alex held his hand.

“Fuck that.” He was pressing his lips against Miles’ again, effectively muffling any complaint or uncertainty that Miles might be holding. “Off, off.” He whispered, his thumbs hooking into the older’s boxers to indicate what he meant. His breath felt hot against Miles’ cheek as his hand gripped at his jaw just for a moment.

Miles almost smiled at how eager Alex was, it was different than all the other times. He gently scooped him off his lap and sat on his knees, for the sake of removing his boxers. As soon as they joined his clothes on the floor, he held both of Alex’s cheeks and kissed his nose. “Lay down, you’ve been out of the blankets for longer than you should.” Miles smirked at the annoyed little scowl that Alex’s expression morphed into. Instead, he wrapped both of his arms around his waist and lowered him into the mattress. He only paused to stroke himself with some extra lube, a small moan of relief escaping him.

Miles finally knelt between Alex’s open legs and planted his elbows on each side of his head, so they were hovering inches from one another. “You’re so beautiful.” He pressed a long, loving kiss on the boy’s forehead and moved one hand down his thigh, to push it to the side just a bit. When he pulled away, he saw Alex’s face tinted with what he could only describe as shyness, his cheeks having grown rosey in colour.

Alex glanced up with a gaze that spoke of million words but said nothing. He took a deep breath as Miles carefully guided himself to his entrance, pushing himself in slowly and carefully and without teasing him for once. Alex found his back arching, his eyes squeezed shut as he let out a breathless little moan. His hands immediately found Miles’ back and held on, his face pressed into the older’s shoulder.

Miles hushed him down and caressed his hair with one hand. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He encouraged, just as he started rolling his hips with slow yet passionate movements. Alex’s body slowly relaxed back into the mattress, his head falling into the pillow and giving the chance for Miles to start kissing his neck. He moved his face underneath his jaw and kissed him full of need, then all the way down to the crook of his neck, where he paused to suck gently on his skin.

Alex’s hips were rolling back then, meeting Miles’ in a desperate little rhythm as he tipped his head back invitingly. His face contorted in pleasure when the older brushed into that spot of his, his eyes rolling back for a moment and his jaw going slack. “Miles,” he rolled his hips back and tried to catch his breath, his hands finding Miles’ nape and clawing into it in need. He moved his palms to cup the man’s cheek and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, Miles’ hands settling for his hips now as he started angling his thrusts to feel up against Alex’s prostate with every move.

Miles closed his eyes as he heard Alex fall apart underneath him, his voice coming out into breathy moans that he couldn’t control. He run his hand across the boy’s back as it arched, feeling up his tender skin as he pushed into him. Their lips connected again between gasps and whimpers, their chests heaving against one another and creating a heat that they both welcomed. “Fuck, Al,” Miles groaned against his lips as the boy squeezed down around in him.

Alex clung onto Miles for dear life, both of his arms wrapped around his neck now and pulling him closer, desperate to feel his body. His hips pushed back steadily and his face pressed into his nape, trying to concentrate on all the sensations he was experiencing simultaneously. When he slid his hand down Miles’ sweat covered chest, the older grabbed it and intertwined their fingers together. Alex felt a new heat of warmth as their hands connected, his eyes squeezing shut as he fought the urge to smile.

Miles’s other hand carefully traveled down Alex’s shaking body, his moans echoing into the otherwise quiet room. He wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. Alex became a shaking and gasping mess underneath him in seconds, his head tipping back and his hand squeezing down tightly. Miles knew this wasn’t far from his orgasm, so he started thrusting faster, hitting his prostate with every movement. “Look at me, Al, look at me.”

“Mi– Fuck, Miles–“ Alex’s voice twisted into a breathless gasp as his free hand twisted into the bedsheets, his hips pushing back without a pattern as his climax built up and exploded in his chest like an addictive drug. He tried to keep his eyes open, locked into Miles’ as he spilled into his hand and his body jolted with pleasure, his insides squeezing down.

The faces that Alex pulled and the spasming of his insides sent Miles over the edge in moments, his hips pushing in a few last times until he buried himself to the hilt, hands gripping at his hip and hand as he finished deep inside him with a heavy groan. He opened his eyes to find Alex panting heavily and slumping into the mattress, his free hand caressing his abdomen, where Miles was still buried deep into. Alex turned his head and kissed their intertwined fingers, making Miles kiss his head in response.

Miles slowly pulled himself out and laid on the mattress next to Alex. He immediately pulled his smaller body close, so they were chest to chest on their sides. He kissed his forehead and caressed his hair, squeezed him gently and tangled their legs together. “Are you alright?” His voice was still breathless, but asking Alex how he felt had become a habit.

“I’m great.” Alex reassured, his hand finding Miles’ cheek and caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. They didn’t speak for a little while, just looked into each other’s eyes that expressed their feelings a million times better than words did. This time, it was Alex who found his hand and squeezed it gently, a soft smile on his face.

“Stay under the covers, okay?” Miles whispered, his long fingers pushing a few strands of hair out of Alex’s face. He looked like an angel, with his disheveled hair and his glazed eyes, contrasting to the paleness of his skin. Miles couldn’t help kissing him briefly, then pulling away before it could grow again. He returned from the bathroom with a wet towel, then sat on the bed. He pulled the blanket down, in spite of Alex’s protests of him feeling cold. He carefully brushed the towel down his legs and between his thighs, wiping sings of their intercourse away. Then he went for his stomach, and finally, with outmost gentleness cleaned around his cock. He did the same for himself, then tossed the towel on the floor.

“You know the cleaning ladies will hate you for this, right?” Alex chuckled, looking beyond satisfied as he was covered by the duvet again.

“Necessary evil.” Miles hummed, then slipped into bed as well. This time he chose to sit up, back against the headboard as he grabbed his cigarettes from the bedside table. He smiled as Alex pressed his head into his lap, his hand shooting down instinctively to caress his mop of chestnut hair.

Alex closed his eyes and felt his body relax under the gentleness of Miles’s long fingers snaking into his hair and caressing it, gently massaging his scalp. The familiar scent of smoke filled his nostrils and he found himself turning on his back, so he was looking up at Miles with his pouty lips. When the cigarette was placed between his lips, he inhaled deep and closed his eyes. They shared their smoke in quietness, until Alex found himself running his hand across Miles’ arm that was currently resting on his chest. “Penny for your thought?” The younger asked, brows raising in curiosity.

Miles sighed and slowly sank down the bed, so he would be face to face with Alex. He smiled brightly and held both his cheeks in his hands. “Are you giving me that penny now or later?” He teased, which had Alex smacking his arm. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Miles sighed out, his thumbs caressing at the younger’s cheekbone with outmost gentleness.

Alex closed his eyes and pressed closer, so his face was pressed against the older’s chest. “I’m sorry I ran off.” He felt Miles’ arms wrap tightly around him at the confession and sighed lowly, both of them relaxing into a silence that was comfortable for them.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to interract or ask anything about this story, comment your tumblrs and I will get to you!!


End file.
